denstoredjaevlekrigfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Herakles
Herakles (/ˈhɛrəkliːz/ HERR-ə-kleez; olgræsk: Ἡρακλῆς, Hēraklēs, fra Hēra, "Hera"), født Alcaeus (Ἀλκαῖος, Alkaios) eller Alcides (Ἀλκείδης, Alkeidēs) er søn af Zeus og Alkmene, som var dronning af Theben, og halvgud, hvis styrke, som han havde fra Zeus, var overmenneskelig. Herakles er en guddommelig sagnspunden helt i græsk mytologi. Han var Amphitryons adoptivsøn og grand-barnebarn og halvbror (da de begge er sønner af guden Zeus) til Perseus.Græsk mytologi En dag, i et raserianfald, slog Herakles sin kone Megara og deres børn ihjel. I et ønske om at tage straffen for forbrydelsen og vise sit værd som helt, og om blive en gud så han kunne bo på Olympen, blev Herakles givet 12 forskellige prøvelser. Kun ved at fuldføre dem, kunne en plads for ham på bjerget blive overvejet. Men efter at have klaret dem alle sammen valgte dommerne på bjerget, at han ikke var blevet straffet nok, så han blev lænket til et træ på bredden af en unjordisk sø i afgrunden Tartaros, som ligger i underverdenen Hades. Romerne overtog senere mytologien om Herakles under navnet Herkules.Romersk mytologi Historie For flere tusinde år siden blev Herakles født i Thebes, Boeotia, Grækenland, til kvinden Alkmene, efter at hun havde været i seng med guden Zeus, som havde forklædt sig som Alkmenes gom, Amfitryon. Manden kom selv hjem senere samme nat, og gjorde hende gravid med endnu en søn - et tifælde af heteropaternal superfecundation, hvor en kvinde bærer tvillinger med forskellige fædre. Hera, Zeus' kone og de gamle græske guders dronning, foragtede Zeus fordi han ofte sneg sig ned til Grækenland for at have kødlig omgang med dødelige kvinder, men fordi de græske guder ikke kan straffe hinanden lod hun sin vrede regne over Zeus' kvinder. Men på dagen for Herakles' fødsel, som Zeus dedikerede til Hera ved at opkalde ham efter hende, begyndte Hera at nære et voldsomt had mod Herakles, som hun ønskede at se lide for Zeus' utroskab. Hun sendte blandt andet to slanger til den spæde Herakles, men Herakles kvalte dem og brugte dem som legetøj. Efterfølgende fortsatte Hera med at gøre Herakles' liv så besværligt, som muligt. Som en halvgud voksede Herakles op med en overmenneskelig styrke, som han arvede efter sin far, og senere i sit liv blev han hædret som den største af alle helte. Men selv om Herakles senere blev hyldet, havde han altid svært ved at finde venskaber og opretholde dem på grund af hans unaturlige styrke, og det samme gjaldt hans kærlighedsliv, hvilket ikke blev hjulpet af Heras konstante modvirken. Det var særligt svært for ham i de år, han levede med sin mor Alkmene, og hans adoptivfar Amfitryon. En dag kom Heras had så vidt, at Herakles, i et anfald af galskab og raseri, slog sin kone Megara og deres børn ihjel. For at bøde for sine synder blev Herakles pålagt 12 hårde opgaver. Herakles overkom alle opgaverne, herunder at besejrede hydraen, overvinde kæmpen Geryones, tæmme de menneskeædende heste, kvalte den nemeiske løve med de bare næver, og selv Kerberos, den trehovede uhyrehund, som vogter porten til Hades, var forsvarsløs da Herakles kom efter den. Men disse var blot få af de sejrer, Herakles vandt i sit liv. Men selv om Herakles troede, at han omsider ville få lov til at stige op til Olympen som en gud efter alle sine trængsler, men i stedet valgte de tre dommere på Olympen, at han ikke var blevet straffet nok, og at han skulle ende i Hades som fordømt. Herakles opdagede, at Hades var den eneste gud, han ikke kunne overvinde, og det endte med, at Herakles blev fodlænket til et træ ved bredden af en underjordisk sø, i afgrunden Tartaros, hvor hans eneste selskab var Tantalos, som allerede stod lænket til et andet træ midt ude i søen. Den forkerte død Flere tusinder af år efter hans fængsling i Tartaros blev Herakles mødt at Filip Engell og Satina Mørch, der var draget til Hades for at redde Filips ven Søren. De fandt ham lænket til træet ved Tantalos' sø, hvor han havde været i al tid. Han fortalte sin historie, om sine heltebedrifter og nederlag til Olympens dommere, til Filip, som af medlidenhed gav ham noget vand fra søen at drikke. Da Herakles blev ved med at bede om mere vand, stoppede Filip, da han vidste, at det bare ville fortsætte sådan. Da Filip og Satina blev fanget og lukket inde sammen med Søren, lykkedes det Satina at slippe ud, hvorefter hun gav Herakles en slurk vand fra ildfloden Flegeton. Vandet vækkede de gamle kræfter i Herakles, og det gjorde, at han kunne rejse sig, hvilket var nok til at han kunne bryde sine lænker. Som tak ødelagde halvguden den tykke metaldør til Filip og Sørens fængsel, og fast besluttet på at hævne sig på Hades gik han derefter til angreb på underverdenens gud. Fysisk udseende Da Filip Engell og Satina Mørch fandt Herakles lænket til træet ved kanten af den undersøiske sø i Tartaros, var han godt oppe i årene og var så radmager, at han næsten gik i ét træets kortede bark. Hans krop var senet og skæmmet af gamle ar, og hans ryg var krum, som den kun kan være på en, der har mistet modet. Herakles' øjne var grå i skyggerne, og i dem var modløsheden tydelig. Dog var der stadig et skær af stolthed i hans blik, som end ikke Hades kunne knuse. Han havde skæg og hans hænder var knoglede. Eftersom Herakles' modløshed blot var resultat af, at Tartaros havde fået ham ned med nakken psykisk, var en slurk fra Flegeton, ildfloden, nok til at vække hans gamle kræfter og få ham til at rejse sig. Så snart han var oprejst, var han i stand til at bryde fri af sine lænker. Efter at have rejst sig og brudt fri af sine lænker så han hverken større ellere stærkere ud, men hans ryg var mere rank, hans pande løftet, og hans øjne skinnede med en kraft, som "Filip aldrig før havde set i nogens blik." Men den største forandring var smilet på Herakles' læber, som gik fra øre til øre. I sin radmagre tilstand spændes Herakles' muskler som reb på hans gamle knogler, når han spænder dem, og hans blodårer svulmer op. Personlighed Herakles var stolt. Evner Herakles havde overmenneskelig styrke som resultat af hans status som halvgud. Myterne om ham sagde, at hans styrke svarede til 12 granvoksne mænd, men det er muligt, at det var langt mere end det. Han var kendt for at være modig. Familie Mytologisk baggrund I græsk mytologi var Herakles søn af gudernes konge Zeus og den dødelige menneskekvinde, dronning Alkmene af Theben. En større faktor i de velkendte tragedier omhandlende Herakles er det had, som gudinden Hera, Zeus' kone, følte for ham. En fuldstændig beretning om Herakles' historie vil gøre det klart, hvorfor Herakles var så plaget af Hera, da der var mange uægte afkom avlet af Zeus. Ifølge myten steg Zeus ned fra Olympen og sig som Alkmenes brudgom, kong Amfytrion, og gik i seng med hende, og det resulterede i en graviditet. Han forlod hende derefter, men senere samme nat kom Afytrion hjem, efter at være hjemvendt tidligt fra den krig, han deltog i. Amfytrion gik i seng med Alkmene og gjorde hende gravid med endnu et barn - det resulterede i et tilfælde af af heteropaternal superføtation, hvor en kvinde får tvillinger med forskellige fædre. Herakles' dødelige tvillingebror, Amfytrions søn, var Ifikles, som snere skulle blive far til Herakles' vognstyrer Iolaus. Herakles' eksistens beviste ét af Zeus' mange affærer. Den nat tvillingerne Herakles og Ifikles blev født, overtalte Hera, velvidende om sin mand Zeus' utroskab, Zeus til at sværge, at barnet, der blev født den nat til Perseus' Hus skulle blive højkonge. Hera gjorde dette velvidende, at selv om Herakles blev født som en efterkommer af Perseus, så gjorde Eurystheus det også. Hera gjorde dette velvidende, at mens Herakles var en efterkommer af Perseus, så var Eurystheus det også. Da eden var svorget, skyndte hun sig til Alkmenes bolig, hvor hun tvang fødselsgudinden Ilithya til at forsinkede tvillingernes fødsel. I mellemtiden fik hun Eurystheus til at blive født for tidligt, hvilket gjorde ham til højkonge i stedet for Herakles. Hun ville have forsinket Herakles' fødsel permanent, hvis ikke ikke hun var blevet narret af Galanthis, Alkmenes tjener, som løj til Ilithyia om, at Herakles allerede var født. Den spæde Herakles blev til Hera af hendes halvsøster Athene, som spillede en vigtig rolle som beskytter af helte. Hera genkendte ikke Herakles og plejede ham af medlidenhed, men Herakles suttede så hårdt på hendes brystvorter, at han forårsagede hende smerte, og hun skubbede ham væk. Hendes mælk sprøjtede henover himlene og formede Mælkevejen. Men med guddommeligt mælk havde Herakles erhvervet visse overnaturlige kræfter. Athene bragte spædbarnet tilbage til sin mor, hvor han blev opfostret af Alkmene og hans plejefar, Amfytrion. Herakles blev oprindeligt døbt Alcaeus (Ἀλκαῖος, Alkaios) eller Alcides (Ἀλκείδης, Alkeidēs). Det var kun senere, at han blev kendt som Herakles (Ἡρακλῆς, Hēraklēs, fra Hēra, "Hera" eller "Heras hæder"). Navneforandringen var Zeus' mislykkedes forsøg på at berolige Hera ved at dedikere barnet til hende. Da Herakles og Ifikles kun var 8 måneder gamle sendte Hera to kæmpe slanger ind i børnenes værelse. Ifikles skreg af rædsel, men Herakles tog fat i dem begge og kvalte dem til døde, og hans barnepige fandt ham i barnesin seng i færd med at bruge dem som legetøj. Forundret sendte Amfytrion bud efter seeren Tiresias, som profeterede en usædvanlig fremtid for drengen og sagde, at han ville besejre mange uhyrer. På grund af sin status som halvgud, havde han guddommelige styrke nedarvet fra Zeus, som efter sigende svarede til 12 granvoksne mænd, men som må have været langt større, hvis man overvejer samtlige myter om hans bedrifter, og den og hans mod gjorde ham i stand til at bekæmpe adskillige mytologiske væsener. Men gennem hele hans liv forsøgte Hera at straffe ham. Ungdom Efter at have dræbt sin musiklærer Linus med en lire, blev Herakles sendt væk af Amfytrion for at passe kvæg på et bjerg. Ifølge den allegoriske lignelse, "Herakles' beslutning", opfundet af sofisten Prodicus (ca. 400 fvt) og berettet i Xenophons Memorabilia 2.1.21-34, blev han mødt af to allegoriske personer—Nydelse og Dyd—som gav ham valget mellem et behageligt og let liv eller et hårdt og hæderligt liv: han valgte det sidstnævnte. Dette er den af et mønster af "etikicering" af Herakles i det 5. århundrede fvt. Herakles' 12 arbejder Senere i Theben giftede Herakles sig med kong Creons datter, Megara. En dag slog Herakles Megara og deres børn ihjel i et anfald af vanvid fremkaldt i ham af Hera. Efter at han var kureret med nyserod af Antikyreus, Antikyras grundlægger, opdagede han, hvad han havde gjort og flygtede til oraklet Xenoclea i Delphi. Uden hans vidende blev Xenoclea ledt af Hera, og oraklet instruerede ham til at tjene kong Eurystheus i 10 år og udføre enhver opgave han krævede af ham, for at afsone for sin forbrydelse. Af Eurystheus blev Herakles pålagt 10 hårde opgaver, som, hvis han klarede dem, ville rense ham synd og tillade ham at blive en udødelig gud. Klarede Herakles dem alle sammen, men i sidste ende accepterede Eurystheus ikke to af opgaverne: udmugningen af kong Augis' stadle, fordi Herakles skulle modtage penge for det, og drabet på den lernæiske hydra, fordi Herakles' nevø, Iolaus, hjalp til. Derfor gav Eurystheus ham to andre opgaver: at hente hesperidernes gyldne æbler og at indfange Kerberos. Herakles klarede med lethed de to opgaver. Der er adskillige myter og versioner af fortællingerne om de 12 opgaver, som bliver kaldt Herakles' 12 arbejder. Blandt andet om, hvad der fandt sted ved de individuelle opgaver, og hvilken rækkefølge, de skete i. Den traditionelle rækkefølge af arbejderne angivet i pseudo-Apollodorus' Bibliotheca er: #Dræbe den nemeiske løve. #Dræbe den nihovede lernæiske hydra #Fange den kerynitiske hind #Fange det erymanthiske vildsvin. #Muge ud i kong Augias' stalde på én enkel dag. #Dræbe de stymfaliske fugle. #Fange den kretiske tyr. #Stjæle Diomedes' heste. #Skaffe Hipolytes' bælte. #Skaffe kæmpen Geryones' kvæg. #Stjæle hesperidernes æbler. #Fange og bringe Kerberos tilbage. #Dræbe den nemeiske løve #*Det 1. arbejde var at dræbe den nemeiske løve, en løve, der terroiserede Nemea med et skind og en manke så sej, at intet våben kunne gennemtrænge dem. Ifølge én version af myten, tog den nemeiske løve kvinder som gidsler i sin hule i nærheden af Nemea, og lokkede krigere fra nærliggende byer til at redde dem. Efter at de var gået ind i hulen ville krigeren se en kvinde (som normalt lod som om, hun var skadet) og skyndte sig til hendes side, hvorpå kvinden forvandledes til løven og dræbte krigeren, spiste dens krop og offrede dens knogler til guden Hades. #*Herakles vandrede gennem området indtil han nåede byen Cleonae, hvor han mødte en dreng, som sagde, at hvis Herakles kunne dræbe den nemeiske løve og vende tilbage i live i løbet af 30 dage, så ville byen ofre en løve til Zeus, men hvis han ikke kom tilbage i løbet af 30 dage eller døde, så ville drengen ofre sig selv til Zeus. En anden version fortæller om, at Herakles mødte Morlochos, en hyrde, som havde mistet sin søn til løven, og som sagde, at hvis Herakles kom tilbage i løbet af 30 dage, ville en vædder blive ofret til Zeus, men hvis det ikke lykkedes, ville den blive ofret til den afdøde Herakles som et sørgeoffer. #*Mens Herakles ledte efter løven satte han styrefjer på nogle pile, som han ville bruge mod den, idet han ikke vidste, at dens gyldne skind var uigennemtrængelig. Da han skød en pil mod løven fra sin bue, opdagede han skindets beskyttende egenskaber, da pilen harmløst blev kastet tilbage fra dyrets lår. Efter noget tid fik Herakles løven til at vende tilbage til sin hule, som havde to indgange, hvoraf Herakles havde spærret den ene. Han gik ind gennem den anden, og i det mørke, trænge rum bedøvede han løven med sin kølle, hvorefter han brugte sin enorme styrke til at kvæle den til døde. Under kampen bed løven en af hans fingre af. Andre kilder hævder, at han skød pile på den og til sidst ramte den i dens ubeskyttede mund. Efter at have slået løven, forsøgte han at flå den med en kniv i sit bælte, men forgæves. Han prøvede at skærpe den med en sten og prøvede endda med selve stenen. Til sidst, efter at have bemærket heltens kvaler, sagde Athena til Herakles, at han skulle bruge en af løvens egne kløer til at flå dens skind. Herakles lykkedes og tog skindet som beskyttelse. Andre kilder siger, at Herakles' rustning faktisk var skindet af Cithaerons løve. #*Da Herakles vendte tilbage til Tyrins på den 13. dag, bærende på løvens lig over sine skuldre, blev kong Eurystheus forundret og skræmt. Eurystheus forbad Herakles nogensinde at komme ind i byen igen, og fra da af skulle Herakles vise frugterne af sine arbejder uden for byens porte. Eurystheus ville så give Herakles sine opgaver gennem en budbringer, men ikke personligt. Han fik lavet en stor bronzekrukke, som han kunne gemme sig fra Herakles i, hvis det blev nødvendigt. Eurystheus advarede ham om, at arbejderne kun ville blive sværere for hver arbejde. #Dræbe den nihovede lernæiske hydra. #*Herakles' 2. arbejde, det mest kendte af dem alle, var at dræbe den lernæiske hydra, som Hera havde opdrættet for at slå Herakles ihjel. Ifølge myten lurede hydraen i Lernas sumpe, og at den var en enorm slange eller et dragelignende uhyre, med ni hoveder. Dad Herakles kom til sumpen i nærheden af Lernasøen, brugte Herakles et stykke stof til at dække for sin mund og næse, for at beskytte sig mod de giftige dampe. Han affyrede flammende pile ind i hydraens hule, Amymones kilde, en dyb hule, som den kun kom ud af for at terrorisere de nærliggende landsbyer. Med et segl, et sværd, eller hans berømte kølle, konfronterede Herakles uhyret, hvorefter en svær kamp begyndte, for hver gang Herakles kappede ét af hovederne af, voksede der to nye frem fra samme sted. Ydermere var et af hydraens hoveder udødeligt. #*Kampen er beskrevet i detaljer i Bibliotheca: Herakles bad sin nevø, Iolaus, om hjælp Nevøen kom på idéen (muligvis inspireret af Athena) at brænde sårene på halsene med en fakkel efter hver halshugning, så hovederne ikke kunne vokse ud. Mens Herakles kappede hovederne af, brændte Iolaus de åbne sår. Da Hera så at Herakles var ved at vinde kampen, sendte hun en gigantisk krabbe for at distrahere ham. Han knuste den under sin mægtige fod. Han kappede hydraens ene udødelige hoved af med et gyldent sværd givet til ham af Athena, og placerede det derefter under en kæmpe klippesten på den hellige vej mellem Lerna og Elaius (Kerenyi 1959:144), og dyppede sine pile i hydraens giftige blod, og dermed var hans 1. arbejde fuldført. En alternativ version af myten fortæller, at efter at have kappet én hoved af, dyppede han sit sværd i blodet og brugte dens gift til at brænde hvert hoved, så de ikke kunne vokse tilbage. Hera, vred over at Herakles havde dræbt det uhyre, hun havde opdrættet til at udslette ham, satte hydraen i den blå himmel som stjernetegnet "Hydraen". Derefter gjorde hun krabben til stjernetegnet "Krabben". #*Senere brugte Herakles en pil dyppet i hydraens giftige blod til at dræbe kentauren Nessus, hvis forurende blod blev påført på Nessus' tunik, hvorved kentauren fik sin posthume hævn. Både Strabo og Pausanias rapporterer, at stanken fra floden Anigrus i Elis, der gjorde fiskene i vandet uspiselige, blev anset for at være et resultat af hydraens gift, vasket af pilene Herakles havde brugt på kentauren. #Fange den kerynitiske hind. #*Den kerynitiske hind var et meget hurtigt dovdyrsagtigt dyr, som Herakles skulle fange uden at skade den. Den havde bronzehove og gevir af guld og levede på Keryneiabjerget. Dyret var helligt for gudinden Artemis, gudinden for jagt i den græske mytologi. Efter at have startet sin søgen, vågnede Herakles fra at sove og så hinden ved, at lyset glimtede i dens gevirer, hvorefter Herakles satte efter dyret. Efter at have jagtet hinden i et år gennem Grækenland, Thrakien, Istrien, og hyperboræernes land, og til sidst fangede han den i et net. I nolgle udgaver af beretningen fangede han dyret mens det sov, og gjorde det tam det med et net. I andre udgaver mødte han Artemis i hendes tempel, og hun bad ham opgive hinden og fortælle Eurystheus alt, hvad der var sket, og hans tredje arbejde ville blive anset som fuldført. Endnu en udgave fortæller, at Herakles fangede hinden med en pil mellem dets forben. Eurystheus havde givet Herakles opgaven i håbet om, at det ville vække Artemis' vrede mod Herakles for at have vanhelliget hendes hellige dyr. På sin rejse tilbage med hinden mødte Herakles Artemis og hendes bror Apollo, og han bad gudinden om forladelse, og forklarede, at han var nødt til at fange den som en del af sin strafafsoning, men han lovede at levere det tilbage. Artemis tilgav ham, hvilket forpurrede Eurystheus' plan om at straffe ham. Da Herakles havde bragt hinden til Eurystheus, fik han at vide, at den ville blive en del af kongens menageri, men Herakles vidste, at han var nødt til at levere hinden tilbage som lovet, så han overgad den på den betingelse, at Eurystheus selv skulle komme ud og tage den fra ham. Kongen kom ud, men det øjeblik Herakles lod den slippe, sprintede den tilbage til Artemis, og Herakles gik sin vej mens han sagde, at Eurystheus ikke var hurtig nok. #Fange det erymanthiske vildsvin. #*Det erymanthiske vildsvin var et virkelig skræmmende bæst, som Herakles fangede i en lænke. Dyret var så skræmmende, at kong Eurystheus gemte sig i sin bronzekrukke, da han så det. #*Eurystheus var skuffet over, at Herakles havde overvundet endnu et dyr og var blevet ydmyget over hindens undsluppelse, så han gav Herakles endnu en farlig opgave. Ifølge nogle beretninger gik det fjedre arbejde ud på at fange og bringe det frygtsomme erymanthiske vildsvin tilbage til Eurystheus i live (der er dog ingen definitiv fortælling om arbejderne). På vejen til Erymanthos-bjerget, hvor vildsvinet levede, besøgte Herakles en og kær kentaur og gammel ven ved navn Pholus ("hulemand"). Herakles spiste med Pholus i hans grotte (selv om kentauren åd sit kød råt) og bad om noget vin. Pholus havde kun et glas vin, en gave fra Dionysus til alle kentaurer på Erymanthos-bjerget. Herakles overtalte ham til at åbne den, og lugten tiltrækkede flere kentaurer. De vidste ikke, at vin skal fortyndes med vand, blev fulde, og angreb Herakles, som skød dem med sine giftige pile. Han dræbte mange, og kentaurerne trak sig tilbage hele vejen til Chirons hule. #*Pholus var nysgerrig efter at se, hvorfor pilene forvoldte så meget død, og samlede en op men tabte den, og den gennemborede hans fod og forgiftede ham. I en udgave af beretningen ramte en vildfaren pil også Chiron. Han var udødelig, men følte stadig smerten, og den var så stor, at han var villig til at opgive sin udødelighed og tage Prometeus' i lænker på toppen af bjerget, hvor hans lever blev spist dagligt af en ørn, selv om han var en dødelig titan Prometeus' torturist, ørnen, fortsatte sin tortur på Chiron, men Herakles dræbte den med en pil. Det er almindeligvis accepteret, at Herakles var modtog Chirons opgivne udødelighed, men fortællingen modsiger det faktum, at Chiron senere underviste Achilles. Fortællingen om kentaurerne optræder nogle gange i andre dele af de 12 arbejder, samt befrielsesn af Pometeus. #*Herakles havde opsøgt Chiron for at få råd om, hvordan han skulle fange vildsvinet, og Chrion fortalte ham, at han skulle drive det ind i tyk sne, hvilket betyder dette arbejde fandt sted i midten af vinteren. Herakles fangede vildsvindet, bandt det, og bar det tilbage til Eurystheus, som, skræmt ved synet af den, at han gemte sig i sit bronzekrus og tryglede Herakles om at fjerne dyret. #Muge ud i kong Augias' stalde på én enkel dag. #*Det 5. arbejde gik ud på at rengøre kong Augias' stalde. Det var meningen, at denne opgave skulle være både ydmygende (i stedet for imponerende, som de tidligere arbejder havde været) og umulig, siden kvægene var guddommeligt sunde (og udødelige) og derfor plavede umådelige mængder af afføring. Augias' stalde var ikke blevet muget ud i over 30 år, og over 1.000 kvæg levede der. Herakles gjorde det ved at omdirigere og lede floderne Alfeus og Peneus gennem stalden. #*Før han begyndte på opgaven havde Herakles bedt Augias om en fjerdedel af kvæget hvis han fuldførte opgaven på én dag, og Augias sagde ja. Men efter at Herakles var færdig med arbejdet nægtede Augias at efterkomme aftalen, fordi Herakles var blevet beordret til at fuldføre opgaven af Eurystheus til at begynde med. Herakles gjorde krav på sin belønning i retten, og blev støttet af Augias' søn, Phyleus. Augias forviste dem begge før retten afsage dommen, og Herakles vendte tilbage og slog Augias ihjel, og gav hans rige til Phyleus. Ifølge poeten Pindars Oder, grundlagde Heracles derefter De Olympiske Lege: # #::legene, som blev grundlagt ved Pelops' oldgamle grav af den mægtige Herkules, derefter dræbtre han Kleatos, Poseidons gudesøn og dræbte også Eurytos, så han kunne vride fra den tyranniske Augias imod hans vilje belønningen for arbejdet. #*Succesen med dette arbejde blev i sidste ende udelukket, da de brusende vande havde renset staldene for Herakles, og fordi Herakles blev betalt for det. Eurystheus sagde, at Herakles stadig havde 7 arbejder at udføre. #Dræbe de stymfaliske fugle. #*Det 6. arbejde var at besejre de stymfaliske fugle, menneskeædende fulge med næb og kløer af bronze og metalliske fjer, som de kunne affyre mod deres ofre. De var hellige for Ares, krigdsguden. Derudover var deres afføring aldeles giftig. De var migreret til Stymfalossøen i Arkadien, hvor de hurtigt avlede og overtog egnen, udryddede lokale afgrøder, frugttræer og byfolk. Herakles kunne ikke gå for tæt ind i sumpen, for den kunne ikke bære hans vægt. Atena, der bemærkede heltens kval, gav Herakles en rangle, som Hephastus havde lavet specielt til lejligheden. Herakles rystede ranglen og skræmte fuglene op i himlen, hvorefter Herakles nedlagde mange af dem pileskuyd. Resten fløj væk, og vendte aldrig tilbage. Argonauterne mødte dem senere hen. #Fange den kretiske tyr. #*Det 7. arbejde gik ud på at fange den kreitiske tyr. Herakles sejlede til Kreta, hvor kong Minos gav ham tilladelse til at tage tyren med sig og tilbød endda sin assistance (som Herakles takkede nej til, formodentlig fordi han ikke ville have, at arbejdet skulle blive udlukket som før). Tyren havde hærget på Kreta ved at rykke afgrøder op med roden og jævne plantevægge med jorden. Herakles sneg sig op bag tyren og brugte derefter sine næver til at smække den (og holdt op inden den blev dræbt). På trods af dens brutalitet og størrelse overmandede Herakles den fangede den levende, hvorefter og sendte den så tilbage til Tiryns. Eurystheus, der skjulte sig i sin bronzekrukke ved første glimt af væsenet, ønskede at ofre tyret til Hera, som hadede Herakles. Hun afviste offergaven, fordi den afspejlede herlighed på Herakles. Tyren blev løsladt og vandrede ind i Maraton, hvor den blev kendt som den maratoniske tyr. Theseus ofrede senere tyren til Atena og / eller Apollo. #Stjæle Diomedes' heste. #*Det 8. arbejde var at bringe Diomedes' heste, som var blevet trænet til at æde menneskekød af ejeren, kong Diomedes af Thrakien, tilbage til Tiryns. Hestene var vildheste, specifikt hopper. I én udgave af fortællingen havde Herakles fået samlet en gruppe af unge, til at hjælpe sig. De tog hestene, kaldet Podargos ("hurtig på fod"), Lampon ("den skinnende"), Xanthos ("blodet"), og Deinos ("den frygtelige"), og blev jaget af Diomedes og hans mænd. Herakles var ikke bevidst om, at hestene var bundet til en bronzekrybbe, fordi de var vildheste, hvoraf vildskaben kom fra deres unaturlige kost bestående af menneskekød. Nogle udgaver af historien fortæller, at de spyede ild, når de træk vejret. De var menneskeædende og ustyrlige, og Herakles lod sin favoritkamerat, Abderus, tage styringen af dem, mens han kæmpede mod Diomedes, og opdagede, at drengen var blevet ædt. For at tage hævn fodrede Herakles Diomedes til hans egne heste, og grundlagde derefter byen Abdera ved siden af drengens grav. Efter at have ædt deres ejers lig, blev hestene rolige og kunne nemt tæmmes. #*I en anden udgave af historien forblev Herakles vågen, så hans hals ikke kunne blive skåret over af Diomedes om natten, og huggede de kæder, som lænkede hestene, midt over. Efter at have skræmt hestene op på højere land på en halvø, gravede Herakles hurtigt en grøft gennem halvøen, fyldte den med vand, og havde dermed gjort det til en ø. Da Diomedes ankom, dræbte Herakles ham med den økse, han havde brugt til at grøften med, og fodrede hans lig til hestene, som faldt til ro og nemt kunne tæmmes. Begge udgaver ender med, at de menneskeædende heste bliver roligere, og Herakles tog cahncen for at binde deres munde stramt sammen, og tog dem derefter med lethed med til Eurystheus, som dedikerede hestene til Hera. I nogle udgaver fik de lov til at løbe frit omkring Argos, eftersom de var blevet permanent rolige. I andre udgaver beordrede Eurystheus, at hestene skulle blive taget med til Olympen for at blive ofret til Zeus, men Zeus afviste dem, og sendte ulve, løver og bjørne for at dræbe dem. Roger Lancelyn Green hævder i sin Fortællinger om de græske helte, at deres efterkommere blev brugt i Den Trojanske Krig. #Skaffe dronning Hipolytes' bælte. #*Eurystheus' datter, Admete, ønskede bæltet tilhørende amazonkrigernes dronning Hippolytes, som var en gave fra hendes far Ares. For at tilfredstille sin datter berordrede Eurystheus Herakles til at rbinge bæltet tilbage som det 9. arbejde. Herakles samlede en gruppe af sine venner og satte sejl, hvorefter han standsede ved øen Paros, som var beboet af nogle af Minos' sønner. Sønnerne dræbte to af Herakles' følgesvende, en handling, der fik Herakles til at gå amok. Han dræbte to af Minos' sønner og truede de andre beboere, indtil han blev tilbudt to mænd som erstatning for hans faldne følgere. Herakles sagde ja og tog to af Minos' sønnesønner , Alcaeus og Sthenelus. De fortsatte på deres søfartsrejse og ankom ved Lycus' ret, som Herakles forsvarede i en kamp mod kong Mygdon af Bebryces. Efter at have dræbt kong Mygdon gav Herakles meget af landet til sin ven, Lycus. Lycus kaldte landet Heraklea. Mandskabet satte derefter sejl mod Themiscyra, hvor Hippolytes boede. #*Alt ville være gået godt, hvis ikke Hera havde blandet sig. Hippolytes, imponeret over Herkales og hans eventyr, sagde ja til at give ham bæltet og ville have gjort det, hvis ikke Hera havde forklædt sig selv og var gået blandt amazonkrigerne og sået mistillid. Hun hævdede, at de fremmede planlagde at bortføre amazonernes dronning. Alarmeret satte kvinderne af på hesteryg for at konfrontere Herakles. Da Herakles så dem, troede han at Hippolytes havde planlagt at forråde ham hele tiden og ikke ville give ham bæltet, så han slog ham ihjel, tog bæltet og leverede det til Eurystheus. #Skaffe kæmpen Geryones' kvæg. #*Det 10. arbejde gik ud på at skaffe kæmpen Geryones' kvæg. Geryones var et uhyre med tre kroppe, som vogtede dit kvæg med sin tohovedede hun, Orthus. I den mest fuldendte beretning i pseudo-Apollodorus' Bibliotheca var Herakles nødt til at tage til øen Erytheia i det fjerne vest (nogle gange identificeret som Hesperiderne, eller med øen, som former byen Cádiz), for at skaffe kvæget. På vejen dertil krydsede han den lybiske ørken, og blev så frustreret af varmen, at han skød en pil op mod solen. Solguden Helios "i beundring over hans mod", gav Herakles den gyldne hestekære Helios brugte til at sejle henover havet fra vest til øst hver nat. Herakles red hestevognen til Erytheia. Herakles i hestekæren var et favorit-motiv på sort-skiggelse-keramik. En sådan magisk formidling underbyder enhver bogstavelig geografi for Erytheia, solnedgangens "røde ø." #*Da Herakles ankom til Erytheia blev han konfronteret af den tohovede hund Orthrus. Med ét slag fra hans oliventræskølle, dræbte Herakles Orthrus. Hyrden Erytion kom for at assitere Orthrus, men Herakles tog sig af ham på samme måde. Da Geryones hørte larmen gik han i aktion, bærende på tre skjolde og tre spyd, og iført tre hjelme. Han angreb Herakles ved floden Antemus, men blev dræbt af en af Herakles' giftige pile. Herakles skød så kraftigt, at pilen gennemborede Geryones' pande, "og Geryones bøjede halsen ned til den ene side, som en valmue, der ødelægger sine flotte former og straks kaster sine blade fra sig." #*Derefter gennede Herakles kvæget tilbage til Eurystheus. I romerske udgaver af beretningen drev Herakles, her selvfølgelig kaldt Herkules, kvæget hen over Aventinbakken, det sted, hvor Rom en dag skulle bygges. Kæmpen Cacus, som boede dér, stjal noget af kvæget mens Herakles sov, og fik kvæget til at gå tilbage, så det ikke efterlod nogle spor, en gentagelse af unge Hermes' nummer. Ifølge nogle versioner, drev Herkules det resterende kvæg forbi hulen, hvor Cacus havde skjult dyrene, og de begyndte at kalde til hinanden. I andre versioner sagde Cacus' søster, Caca, til Herkules, hvor han var, og Herkules dræbte Cacus, og byggede et altar på stedet, på det sted, som senere skulle blive Roms Forum Boarium (Kvægmarkedet). #*For at genere Herakles sendte Hera en bremse, som irriterede kvæget og fik dem at sprede sig. Herakles samlede dem ind igen inden for et år, hvorefter Hera sendte en oversøvmmelse, der fik vandstanden i en flod på Herakles' vej til hævd sig så meget, at han ikke kunne krydse den med kvæget. Han stablede sten ned i floden, for at gøre vandet lavere, og da han endelig nåede Eurystheus, blev kvæget ofret til Hera. #*Ifølge romerske kilder, skulle Herakles, på sin vej til haven på Erytheia i Hesperiderne, krydse et bjerg, der førhen var Atlas. I stedet for at klatre hen over det mægtige bjerg, brugte Herakles i stedet sin overmenneskelige styrke til at bryde gennem det, og ved at gøre det, forbandt han Atlanterhavet til Middelhavet og skabte Gibraltarstrædet. Én del af det splittede bjerg er Gibratar og det andet er enten Monte Hacho eller Jebel Musa. Sidenhen er de to bjerge blevet kaldt "Herkules' Søjler" eller "Herakles' Søjler," selv om andre naturlige landemærker også er blevet forbundet med navnet. Diodorus Siculus fastholdt imidlertid, at Herakles indsnævrede et allerede eksisterende stræde, i stedet for at smadre gennem en landtange, for at forhindre, at monstrene fra Atlanterhavet komd ind i Middelhavet. I nogle versioner byggede Herakles de to til at holde himlen væk fra jorden, hvilket befriede Atlas fra sin straf. #*Ifølge den græsk mytologi vedtaget af etruskerne og romerne, var Herakles' rejse til Eurystheia det mest vestlige, helten nåede på sine rejser. En fortabt passage skrevet af Pindar, citeret af Strabo, var den tidligste sporbare kilde i denne sammenhæng: "Søjlerne, som Pindar kalder 'Gades' porte', når han hævder, at de er de yderste grænser, som Herakles nåede." Siden, at der har været en en-til-en association mellem Herakles og Melqart siden Herodotus, er "Malqarts søjler" i templet nær Gades/Gádeira (moderne Cádiz), er nogle gange blevet betragtet som de rigtige Herakles' søjler. #Stjæle hesperidernes æbler. #*Hesperidernes Æbler blev passet af hesperidenymferne og vogtet af en drage som Herakles måtte dræbe, før at han kunne tage æblerne. #*Efter at have klaret de første 10 arbejder, gav Eurystheus Herakles 2 mere, idet han hævdede, at drbatet på hydraen ikke talte (da Iolaus hjalp Herakles), og heller ikke rengøringen af Augias' stalde (enten fordi han blev betalt for arbejdet eller fordi floderne gjorde arbejdet.) Det første ekstra arbejde var at stjæle æblerne fra hesperidehaven, som blev passet af hesperidenymferne og vogtet af en drage. Herakles fangede først Den Ældste fra Havet, den formskiftende havgud, for at lære, hvor hesperidernes have lå. I versioner af beretningen mødte Herakles, enten ved begyndelsen eller ved slutningen af opgaven, Antaeus, som var uovervindelig så længe han rørte ved sin mor, Gaia, jorden. Herakles dræbte Antaaeus ved at holde ham op i luften og knuste ham i sine arme. #*Herakles hævder, at Herakles standsede i Egypten, hvor kong Busiris besluttede at bruge Herakles som det årlige offer, men Herakles brød fri fra sine lænker. #*Herakles ankom omsider til hesperidernes have, hvor han mødte Atlas, som holdt himlen op over sine skuldre. Herakles overtalte Atlas til at hente nogle af de gyldne æbler til ham ved at tilbyde, at holde himlen op i hans sted i et stykke tid. (Atlas kunne hente æblerne, fordi han i denne version af myten var far eller på en anden måde relateret til hesperidenymferne.) Dette ville diskvalificere arbejdet, ligesom hydraen og Augias' stalde, fordi Herakles havde fået hjælp. Da Atlas vendte tilbage, besluttede han at ikke ville tage himlen tilbage og i stedet tilbød han at levere æblerne selv, men Herakles lokkede ham ved at acceptere at forblive i Atlas' sted under den forudsætning, at Atlas skulle holde himlen op, mens Herakles rettede på sin kappe. Atlas gik med til det, men Herakles gik sin vej. Ifølge en alternativ version af myten dræbte Herakles i stedet Ladon, æblernes dragelignende vogter. Eurystheus var rasende over, at Herakles havde opnået noget, som Eurystheus troede ikke kunne lade sig gøre. #Fange og bringe Kerberos tilbage. #*Herakles' 12. og sidste opgave, var at fange og hente Kerberos, den gigantiske trehovede hund, som vogtede indgangen til underverdenen, tilbage til Eurystheus. For at forberede sig på sin nedstigen i underverdenen gik Herakles til Eleusis (eller Athen) for at blive indviget i De Eleusiniske Hemmeligheder, som var i optagelser afholdt hvert år for Demter og Persefones kult ved Eleusis i det gamle Grækenland, hvilket var det "mest kendte hemmelige religiøse ritualer i det gamle Grækenland". Herakles kom ind i underverdenen, og Hermes og Athena var hans vejvisere. #*I underverdenen mødte Herakles Teseus og Piritous, som var blevet fængslet af Hades for at forsøge at bortføre Persefone. En tradition fortæller om slanger, der rullede sig rundt om deres ben og blev til sten. En anden, at Hades lod som om, at han var gæstfri og forberedte et gilde, og inviterede dem til at sætte sig til borde. De satte sig, uden at vide det, på forglemsomhedsstole,, og blev permanent fanget. Da Herakles først havde trukket Teseus fra sin stol, sad noget af hans lår fast til den (dette forklarer tilsyneladende athenernes magre lår), men jorden rystede af forsøget på at befri Piritous, hvis ønske om at have gudinden for sig selv var så fornærmende, at han var dømt til at blive tilbage. #*Herakles fandt underverdenens gud, Hades, og bad om lov til at tage Kerberos med til overfladen, og Hades gik med til det, hvis Herakles kunne overmande bæstet uden brug af våben. Herakles overmandede hunden med sine hænder og slyngede den om på sin ryg Han bar Kerberos ud af underverdenen gennem en grotteindgang i Peolopnnese og bragte den til Eurystheus, som endnu engang flygtede ind i sin bronzekrukke. Eurystheus tryglede Herakles om at returnere Kerberos til Hades, og tilbød at frigøre ham fra yderligere arbejder. Herakles returnede Kerberos til Hades. Flere eventyr Efter Herakles havde fuldført de 12 arbejder var Hera stadig ikke færdig med at straffe halvguden. Herakles havde forelsket sig i Iole, prinsessen af Oechalia, hvis far, kong Eurytus, havde lovet hende væk til den, der kunne slå hans sønner i en bueskydningskonkurrence. Herakles vandt, men Eurytus opgav løftet. Da kong Eurytus og hans sønner opdagede Herakles' forsøg på at komme Iole nær, dræbte Herakles dem, på nær sønnen Iphutus, og bortførte Iole. Iphitus blev Herakles' bedste ven. Men endnu engang fremkaldte Hera et vanvid i Herakles, der smed Iphutus henover Oaechalias mur til sin død. Herakles blev pålagt af Xenoclea, at tjene som slave for Omphale af Lydia i enten 1 eller 3 år, for at rense sig for synd. Antallet af år, Herakles tjente hende, om Omphale var dronning eller prinsesse, er afhængig af versionen af myten. Herakles blev tvunget til at udføre kvinders arbejde og til at bære dametøj, mens Omphale bar skindet af den nemeiske løve og bar hans oiiventræskølle. Efter en tid befriede Omphale Herakles og giftede sig med ham. Ifølge nogle kilder fik de en søn sammen, men han er forskelligt navngivet i de forskellige beretninger. Det var på dette tidspunkt, at kerkoperne, drilleagtigte skovånder, stjal Herakles' våben. Han straffede dem ved at binde dem fast til en pind med deres ansigter pegende nedad. Mens Herakles gik gennem vildnisset blev han angrebet af dryoperne. I Apollonius af Rhodos' Argonautica fortælles det, at Herakles nådesløst havde slået deres konge, Theiodamas, ihjel, over en af sidstnævntes tyrer, og var gået i krig med dryoperne "fordi de ikke lagde vægt på retfærdighed i deres liv." Efter deres konges død gav dryoperne ind og tilbød ham prins Hylas. Han tog den unge mand til sig som våbenbærer og elsker. Mange år senere sluttede Herakles og Hylas sig til skibet Argo''s besætning. Som argonauter deltog de kun i en del af rejsen. I Mysia blev Hylas bortført af nymferne fra en lokal kilde. Sønderknust søgte Herakles i lang tid, men Hylas havde forelsket sig i nymferne og dukkede aldrig op igen. I andre versioner af myten druknede han simpelthen. ''Argo-skibet sejlede videre uden dem. I de mange år, der fulgte udførte Herakles adskillige heltegerninger, heriblandt at befrie Prometheus fra sine lænker, efter at have nedskudt ørnen som var sat til at plage ham ved at æde af hans lever af Zeus, som straf for at titanen havde stjålet gudernes ild og givet den til de dødelige. Herakles blev givet et stjernetegn, efter at have bekæmpet de to kæmper, Albion og Bergion eller Dercynus, som han havde fået hjælp af Zeus til at overvinde. Det var den knælende stilling, Herakles var i, som blev afbildret i stjernetegnet, som er kendt som Engonasin ("Εγγόνασιν", afledt af "εν γόνασιν") - "på hans knæ" eller "Knæleren". Guderne fortalte Herakles, at før han selv kunne blive en gud, skulle have oprette en koloni på øen Sardinien, og gøre sine sønner, som han havde fået sammen med Thespius' døtre, til bosættelsens ledere. Da hans sønner blev voksne, sendte han dem sammen med Iolaus til øen. Herakles dør og bliver en gud Efter adskillige andre bedrifter, heltegerninger, drama og dræb, led Herakles en grusom død. Fortællingen er beskrevet i Sophocles' Trachiniae og i 9. bind i Ovids Metamorforser. Efter at have brydet med og besejret Ahelous, Acheloosflodens gud, tager Herakles Deianira som sin kone. På rejsen tilbage til Tiryns tilbød kentauren Nessus at hjælpe Deianira over en hurtigtflydende flod, mens Herakles svømmede over på den anden side. Nessus forsøgte at bortføre Deianira mens Herakles stadig var i vandet. I vrede skød Herakles ham med sine pile dyppet i den lernæiske hydras giftige blod. I et forsøg på at få hævn over Herakles, gav Nessus Deianira sin blodindsmurte tunika, inden han dør, og fortæller hende, at den vil "ophidse hendes mands kærlighed." Flere år senere hørte Deianira et ryge om, at en anden forsøgte at vinde Herakles' kærlighed. Hun huskede hvad Nessus havde sagt og gav Herakles den blodstænkede tunika. Lichas, budbringeren, leverede den til ham. Den var dog stadig stænket med hydrablodet og han forgiftes. Hans hud blev flænset i stykker, så hans knogler kom til syne. Før han døde, kastede Herakles Lichas i havet i troen om, at han var den skyldige (ifølge flere versioner af myten blev Lichas til en sten, som står i havet, og som er opkaldt efter ham). Herakles flåede træer op med deres rødder og byggede et ligbål af dem på Oetabjerget, som Poesas, far til Philoctetes, antændte. Mens hans krop brændte, blev kun hans udødelige side tilbage. Gennem Zeus' indgriben steg Herakles op til Olympen, fik en ny krop, blev gjort udødelig og til en gud. På Olympen forsonede Herakles og Hera sig, og Herakles, som nu var gud, giftede sig med Hebe, gudinden for ungdom eller bedste levealder, som blev hans sidste kone. Optrædener Den Store Djævlekrig * ''Den forkerte død'' Referencer Kategori:Personer Kategori:Bipersoner Kategori:Mandlige personer Kategori:Mennesker Kategori:Halvguder Kategori:Guder Kategori:Græsk mytologi